Witches, Wizards, and Vampires
by jumpingmanatee
Summary: Tired of the Wizarding World Cordelia Black, daughter of Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Remus and Sirius decide to move to Forks, WA where the kids will enroll as senior in Forks High School, where they meet Bella Swan and the Cullens. Full Summary inside. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**

 **Cordelia Gemini Black is a half-blood witch, daughter of the infamous Sirius Black. The night at the Department of Mysteries, she saved her father from being murdered by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Now three years later the war is over and she, her father, her god-brother and Remus Lupin decide that they have had enough of the wizarding world. They have decided that a break is in order.**

 **The quartet decides to leave England altogether for America, to Washington to be exact. There, Cordelia and Harry enroll in Forks High School as seniors and meet Bella Swan along with the Cullens. Immediately knowing what they are, Cordelia tries to steer clear of these creatures particularly the tall burly one who seems to be especially interested in her. Will she be successful or will she get sucked into the drama that surrounds Bella Swan's life?**

The war was over, Voldemort and his Death Eaters were defeated, now it was time to move on with life. But that was not something that was easily accomplished. True many of the war heroes went on back to Hogwarts to finish their 7th year, but that was not the case for Harry James Potter and his God- Sister Cordelia Gemini Black, daughter of Sirius Black. They decided that instead of returning to Hogwarts they would take their N.E.W.T's and graduate early. The day they took their tests, the god siblings returned to 12 Grimmauld Place where Sirius and Remus were waiting for them.

"So…" Sirius asks as he set down his copy of the Daily Prophet down.

"So, we passed, Dad, it was incredibly easy," Cordelia tells her father.

"Speak for yourself, Cord, that was bloody hard," Harry says as he flops down next to Remus who chuckles.

"Well, what do you plan to do now," Remus asks the two teenagers.

"Kingsley offered me a chance to get into the Auror program, but I don't know if I want to get into it right now," Harry tells the two men.

"And I was offered a chance to get into the Healer program, but I'm with Harry I don't know if I want to start right now. I feel like we deserve a break."

Sirius suddenly stands up, "Then why don't you two do that, take a break. Why don't we go on vacation, to France or Bulgaria, we could visit Viktor." Sirius says wiggling his eyebrows at his daughter.

Cordelia rolls her eyes at her father. True she and Viktor dated briefly after he and Hermione had, but that was a long time ago and he was now engaged.

"Let's not and say we did, Dad. Besides Harry and I have already been there, I don't know about Harry but I want to go somewhere new and honestly someplace not in the wizarding world."

"You know that sounds like a good idea, I could use a break from all this." Harry agrees.

Sirius gasps, "How would we survive without magic, we don't know anything about the Muggle world."

"Speak for yourself." Remus, Cordelia, and Harry said.

Sirius rolls his eyes, "Oh please, just because you both are half-bloods doesn't mean you know anything about the Muggle World. If anything Moony is the only expert, having worked in the Muggle World before."

"Might I make a suggestion," Remus asks.

"What, Uncle Remus?" Cordelia asks her godfather.

"I suggest we go to America. The Wizarding World is more advanced in America and they can help us fit in better in the Muggle, or No Maj World as they call it."

Harry suddenly sits up, "I think that's a brilliant idea, what do you guys say?"

Sirius and Cordelia look at each other, a sly grin comes over both of their faces.

"Okay, we're in," Cordelia says.

"Alright then let's head over to Gringotts and get everything ready, are we traveling by plane or international portkey?" Remus asks.

"Aeroplane," Sirius says.

Cordelia and Harry look at each other, "That's airplane, Dad" Cordelia corrects.

Sirius sticks his tongue out at his daughter, "I know."

Remus sniggers, "I think an international portkey would be better, this way we can go right to MACUSA, then from there we'll take a plane to wherever we decide to go."

They all agree with Remus then head out to Gringotts to get their paperwork in order, and to get an international Portkey. Once that was settled, they inform the Order that they will be taking a vacation to America, but that they could still use the house. Things had been a lot quieter in the house since Cordelia figured out that if they used Muggle cleaning products and steel wool they could remove her grandmother's portrait from the wall. Kreacher devastated but then Cordelia suggested that they set up a shrine to Regulus in his old room and that Kreacher could maintain it for them. That pleased the little house elf to no end.

"Just one question where in America are we going to live?" Harry asks his godfather.

"Well, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black has several homes in America, once we talk to MACUSA we'll decide which house and which coast." Sirius explains, "But for now off to bed both of you we need to get an early start tomorrow."

Cordelia hugs and kisses her father and godfather, while Harry hugs both men. They make their way up to their rooms, but before they can sleep, they each decide to go ahead and pack their rooms up.

The next day the quartet are invited over to the Weasley's for breakfast. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron had gotten permission from Headmistress McGonagall to come to have breakfast with the family in order to say goodbye to Harry and Cordelia. Professor McGonagall decided that she too would go along to say her goodbyes.

Once everyone had arrived, they all sat down to have breakfast. Everyone had shown up, everyone from the Order, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and of course Fred and George.

"To a new adventure!" Fred toasted as he raised his glass of pumpkin juice to the group of travelers. Everyone followed his example.

"Where are you going to go?" Hermione asks.

"We don't rightly know, it all depends on where MACUSA says we can live," Sirius says.

"Why do they have a say?" Ginny asks.

"Because since I'm a werewolf, I need to be in a place where they can locate me. So we decided it would be best if they tell us where we can live." Remus explains.

"I thought their creature law were more relaxed than here," Hermione asks.

"They are, but there are certain areas where werewolves are not allowed to go, the one I know of is New Jersey, I don't know if there are other places I can't go to."

Everyone in the room nods. Once breakfast was over Professor McGonagall says goodbye to Harry, Cordelia, Sirius and Remus and heads off back to Hogwarts. Then the girls hug Cordelia and tell her that she needs to write once she gets settled. Ron then comes up and gives her and Harry a hug and tells them he's going to miss them. When he steps away, Ginny gives Harry a kiss on the lips and hugs him tightly.

After all the goodbyes are said, Sirius, Remus Cordelia and Harry take hold of an old shoe. Remus says the password and they all feel a hook behind their belly buttons and are whisked away to America.


	2. Across The Pond

They all land in the middle of the administrations building at MACUSA, where they are met by a blonde wizard, holding a clipboard.

"Black, party of four?"

"Yes?" Sirius says.

"Welcome to America, I'm your international liaison, Ethan Foster. I'm here to help you all get settled in your new home, show you around the area and get your floor network hooked up."

"Oh well thank you," Remus says.

"I understand from my notes that you, Mr. Lupin are a werewolf."

"Yes I am, is that a problem?" Remus asks.

"No not at all we only ask that you register with our Werewolf outreach program, so we know where you are and if you need assistance we can provide you with the Wolfsbane Potion," Ethan informs him.

"I'd also like to inform you that there are several cities around the country that have werewolf reserves where you can go and transform in peace without fear of getting caught or hurting anyone."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other surprised, they never would have thought that the United States would be so accommodating towards werewolves. Cordelia and Harry looked at each other and grinned.

"Now if you all would step into my office we'll get you squared away," Ethan tells them.

They walk into his office and all sit down, Ethan walks over and takes a seat behind his desk, "Now then what brings you to the US?"

"Well, you know of the war that took place in Britain?" Remus asks.

"Yes, I know that you all are some of the heroes of the battle and that Mr. Potter here is the one that defeated Lord Voldemort," Ethan tells them.

"Yes, well after that ordeal the kids have decided that they need a break from the Wizarding World and the Ministry. So what better place to take a vacation than in America." Sirius explains.

"So then, you want to completely disconnect from magic?"

"Not necessarily, we want to live as muggles with a bit of magic still in the mix," Remus says.

Ethan leans back in his chair and thinks. "Okay, how old are you kids?"

"17." They both answer.

"Okay how about this, You two enroll in No Maj high school as seniors and go to school while your father and godfather work for MACUSA at our Seattle office in Washington. I know that you Mr. Black used to be an Auror during your first war if you want you could be an instructor at our Auror academy in Seattle. While you Mr. Lupin can work in our Magical creatures department, or for that matter anywhere you wish. You will, of course, get your full moons off, and if you all decide to go to Seattle, there is a werewolf reserve just outside the city."

"There's only one problem with this, neither Cordelia nor I ever made past primary school." Harry points out.

"Oh that's not a problem, we have a special potion that will give you all the knowledge you need to function in the No Maj World. You'll know all of the No Maj history, English, math, sciences, plus you'll know how to work modern technology."

"But magic and technology don't mix," Remus points out.

"That's what your Ministry wants you to believe, but in truth, the technology works just fine around magic. True we can overload it, but that takes intent, it doesn't happen accidentally."

All four of them look at each other. Damn the Ministry for wanting to keep their society in the dark ages.

"Now, if you accept, all we need to do is find you a house to live in," Ethan says.

"Actually that won't be necessary, I have a map of all the properties that the Black family has in the United States."

Sirius pulls out the map, "Now where is this Washington located?"

"Upper left-hand corner of the map, Mr. Black."

Sirius looks then takes out his wand. He waves it over the map and it starts to glow, the image of a house appears on the map. Everyone gathers around the map, Cordelia and Harry look at each other.

"Forks?" They say in unison.

Ethan gets up and waves his wand at the enlarged map on his wall, "Oh yes, Forks, Washington, it's about four hours outside of Seattle driving, population 3,832 people. Very nice area, surrounded by trees, there is a magical creatures reserve hidden in the mountains you all can explore. There's also a population of shapeshifters in the area, it's a small pack, so no one from MACUSA has approached them about wanting to join."

"Are there other magical creatures in the area?" Harry asks.

"That area is known to have occasional vampires go through, but that could be said about all of the United States."

All four of them tense at the word Vampire, Ethan looks up from reading his notes and notices their reaction.

"Oh no these vampires aren't the same as the ones that sided with Voldemort. These vampires have their own government called the Volturi and these are not your typical vampire, they don't burn up in the sun or are repelled by garlic or a stake through the heart. These vampires sparkle in the sunlight, if you can imagine that, Some of them have gifts, also the only way to kill them is to tear them apart and burn the pieces. So a good incendio should do the trick." Ethan explains.

Sirius and Remus relax, while the teenagers not so much.

"So, what do you say, would you like to move to that part of the country?" Ethan asks.

They all look at each other and communicate silently, Remus and Sirius turn to Ethan and nod, "Yes Ethan I believe we will take your offer."

"Great! Let's get you over to the Potions Department so you all can take that Potion. While you're there Mr. Lupin you can sign up to get your year's supply of wolfsbane, working for MACUSA you get it for free. If you all would follow me please."

The quartet gets up and follows Ethan out of his office down the hall towards room just down the hall from his office. Upon entering Ethan goes up to the front desk and explains to the Potions Master who he has with him.

"Mr. Sirius Orion Black and his daughter Ms. Cordelia Gemini Black. And Mr's Remus John Lupin and Harry James Potter are here for their acclimation potion. Also, Mr. Lupin is working for us now, so he needs a years supply of Wolfsbane."

The Potions Master, Lawrence Dawson, nods and calls them all into the back. They all get up and follow the Potions Master. When they enter they see that it's a nice office with plush leather seats and a large leather couch. There is a glass door separating the office of the Potions lab. Mr. Dawson walks into the potions lab and comes out with four potions. He goes and sits at his desk and calls up Sirius first.

"Alright, Mr. Black, I only need a drop of your blood to get this potion started."

"Why?"

"Your blood in the potion determines how much knowledge you will need in order to acclimate to our way of life."

Sirius nods and Mr. Dawson pricks Sirius' finger. He lets a drop fall into the vial then swirls it around, once the potion has turned neon pink, Mr. Dawson gives it to Sirius for him to drink. Sirius takes the vial and takes a deep breath, he tips the vial back and swallows it in one gulp.

"Mmm, tastes like cherry."

"Okay, Mister Black you can have a seat again. Mr. Lupin your turn."

Mr. Dawson does the same thing to Remus, but instead of neon pink, his is blue.

"Why is mine a different color?"

"The different colors shows the different amounts of knowledge each person needs. The brighter the color, the more knowledge they need to acclimate." Mr. Dawson explains.

So after he explains that, he calls up Harry and Cordelia, the color of their vials only turns a brick red color. Meaning they need the knowledge just not nearly as much as Remus and Sirius.

"Okay now that we've all had the potion when does it start working?" Sirius asks.

"It already is, whenever you come to a problem you don't know how to handle the answer and the explanation will be provided for you. For example, if you don't know how to work a dishwasher, an explanation will be provided to you in your head."

"That's amazing, does that mean we can work technology now," Harry asks.

"Yes, the potion will tell your magical core how much magic to put out so it gets used to being around technology."

"Great, we're getting a helovision," Sirius says.

"Television, Dad."

"I know."


	3. Heading To Seattle

Now that they had received their potions, they were ready to get their documents and head out to Seattle. They go back into Ethan's office where they find him sitting down typing on his computer, he looks up an smiles.

"Alright, I have the transcripts for Mr. Potter and Ms. Black so they can enroll in high school. As I said earlier you two will be seniors at Forks High School, it's a small school around 450 students there. You four will be the only magical in the area. If you get lonely and begin to miss the magical world just head to Gargoyles Statuary, it's the entrance to Skyline Alley. When we go there, I'll, of course, shows you where it is. There is also Quodpot matches held in Seattle, I know you guys aren't familiar with it but I think you might like it." Ethan explains.

A little while later, Mr. Dawson comes in with a box the size of his palm, he hands the box to Remus.

"I almost forgot to give you your year's supply of Wolfsbane, Mr. Lupin."

"Thank you, Mr. Dawson," Remus says.

With a nod, Mr. Dawson leaves Ethan's office.

"Okay, now I just need you to fill out this form stating where you will be living, Mr. Lupin and if you would like to use the local reserve for your transformations."

"How do you guarantee that I will not leave the reserve?"

"There are wards that keep you trapped inside until morning, so there's no worry about you escaping."

"Can we go along with him?" Sirius asks.

"Are you all animagi?"

"Yes." The other three say.

"Just as long as Mr. Lupin wants you there and you write down what you are," Ethan explains.

"Do you want us there, Moony?" Sirius asks.

"Yes I do, though sometime I may want to go alone. Is that alright, Ethan?"

"That's perfectly fine, Mr. Lupin. Remember we only do this for your safety, we're not discriminating against you. We treat this like the disease it is, it's nothing against you personally. You should also know that there are researchers in New York that are trying to come up with a cure for Lycanthropy. And since you work for us once they get the cure you'll be one of the firsts notified."

"That's amazing!" Remus says.

"Yes, it is, they're getting really close. But until then just write down your friends' animagi forms and they'll be allowed in."

Remus continues to fill out the forms and writes down that Sirius is a black dog. That Cordelia is a white wolf. And that Harry is a black panther. Once he has finished filling out the paperwork, he hands them back to Ethan.

"Alright, everything is in order, we just need to go to the MACUSA office in Seattle, sign your work forms and file this with the reserve department and you'll be good to go. After that, I'll show you, Skyline Alley."

Ethan stands up from his desk and proceeds to pull out an old rope. Everyone grabs hold, Ethan says the password and they all once again feel a pull behind their navel. They land inside an atrium overlooking the city of Seattle, it's still early morning in Seattle, Ethan goes on to explain that there is a three hour time difference from there and Washington DC. They, walk into the building and head to the department of magical resources. Ethan walks in first greeting the young lady that sits behind the desk.

"Good morning, Lorraine."

Good morning, Ethan, how have you been?"

"Oh busy, busy, and you?"

"Same, who have you brought me today?"

"These are two MACUSA employees, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, along with their kids, Cordelia Black, and Harry Potter."

Lorraine gave them a welcoming smile and asked them to go ahead and sit, while she talked to Ethan. Once she was finished she called Sirius back and gave him his new identification badge and his work schedule. They gave him a week off so he could get acclimated to his new home first, then they would give him orientation. Once she was finished with Sirius, she called Remus back and gave him a choice of where he wanted to work, he decided to work for the Department of Magical Creatures, helping newly transformed werewolves to adjust to their new lives and whatever else they needed him to do. Lorraine gave Remus his identification badge and his work schedule. He also got a week off just like Sirius.

Now that, that was settled, Ethan took them sightseeing throughout Seattle. He led them to Gargoyles Statuary. Once they got there, they made their way to the back of the store to where there were a brick wall and a small hole in the middle. Ethan inserted his wand and pulled it like a lever and the wall opened up. Once it was open the others walked in, it looked almost like Diagon Alley except it had a more modern feel to it. They looked at all the shops, the apothecary, the owl store, there was a Flourish Blotts US branch, a Quodpot shop, robes shop, but they were mostly for formal occasions and school uniforms for Ilvermorny. And of course, there was a Gringotts branch.

Remus and Sirius look at each other and head over to Gringotts. They needed to withdraw some money and exchange it for Muggle money so that they could buy modern clothes in Seattle. When they get to the bank Sirius bows to the goblin teller.

"Good morning Master Goblin, may your enemies lay dead at your feet," Sirius says.

The goblin teller looks up at Sirius, "Good Morning sir, may vault forever overflow with gold. How can I help you today."

I'm Sirius Black and I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault in London, is that possible?"

"Yes, Lord Black, all of our vaults are magically connected so you can access them from any bank in the world."

The goblin looked up and noticed Harry's scar, he smirks then adds, "The same goes for lord Potter."

"Good, we'll be needing to make some withdrawals and convert it into dollars."

"Might I make a suggestion, Lord Black, why don't you all get debit cards instead, they magically convert back and forth between magical money and dollars. And all of the stores in all of the Alleys in the United States take debit. It would be easier than carrying around galleons with you, all you would need is this plastic card." The goblin says, showing him the debit card.

How does that work?" Remus asks.

"The funds are withdrawn automatically from your vault and each month you'll receive a statement showing the amount that has been spent and on what." the goblin explains.

"And you say it can be used at Muggle stores as well?"

"Yes to a No Maj, it looks like a regular Visa debit card."

"Alright, I'll need four connected to the Black Vault," Sirius says.

"No, Sirius, I'd like to have mine connected to the Potter vault," Harry tells him.

"Harry, you're my godson, I need to provide for you."

"But, Sirius, I'm of age now, I have access to my own vaults. Please, I want to be able to take care of myself."

Sirius nods, "Alright, three cards to the Black Vault, and Moony don't start with me on this. You're getting a card, end of discussion."

The only thing Remus could do was nod his head.

Once that was settled and they all had their debit cards, they left Skyline Alley and went shopping in the Muggle world. The first thing that Cordelia wanted to do was get a car, which Sirius agreed to. They went to a Dodge dealership where Cordelia fell in love with a blood red Dodge Challenger Hellcat Widebody. She used her Debit card to pay for the car in full since the cards have no limits and the Black Vaults have more money in them to last 12 lifetimes.

After that, father and daughter decided that they wanted to go to as many trendy clothing stores as they could to get clothes. Remus and Harry sighed and went along, while Ethan only laughed. Once they were finished they went and had lunch. 


	4. Arriving At the Mansion

After lunch, they drove down to an abandoned warehouse where they got out of the car. Cordelia pulls out her wand and shrinks the car, she picks up the car and puts it in her purse. Once she's ready, Ethan takes out another portkey this time it's an old car steering wheel. Everyone takes hold and they end up outside the gates of the Black Mansion. Sirius walks up to the gate and puts his hand in the snake's mouth, pushing his magic through the snake, the gate unlocks and the mansion becomes visible. Remus, Harry, Cordelia, and Ethan all look at the mansion in awe. They apparate up to the main door where there are two statues of snakes standing guard, Sirius immediately calls for one of the House Elves.

There's a little pop and suddenly a house elf appears. He smiles at Sirius and bows to him.

"Master Sirius, I be Tokkey, head house elf. I live to serve The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

"It's nice to meet you Tokkey, I need for you to do something for me."

"Anything, Master Sirius."

"See these statues of the snakes here, I want them turned into lions and any other snake you see in this house, I want it turned into lions instead, understand? I want everything that is Slytherin turned into Gryffindor."

"Yes, Master Sirius."

"I also want the rest of the house elves to meet my family, so gather the elves"

"Right away, Master Sirius."

With that Tokkey popped away. Sirius and the others walk into the house and notice that the house is antiquated and that it still has gas lighting.

"If you want, Mr. Black, I can get a magical crew out here to update this house so that it runs on electricity and have it hooked up to the town's power grid."

"Thank you, Ethan, that would be wonderful."

Ethan pulls out his cell phone and calls the office, he gets permission from Sirius to give them the coordinates to their location so that the crew can get started. Once Ethan gets off the phone, the crew apparates in and gets to work updating the house. Meanwhile, in the house, Sirius and the others have met the remaining house elves. Sirius introduces Cordelia to the elves as his daughter and heir, the elves are falling all over themselves with glee at seeing the continuation of the line. They fawn all over Cordelia, doing whatever they can to make her happy. Cordelia blushes at their attention. She had only grown up with Kreacher and he had always insulted her because she was a half-blood. These elves were completely different.

Sirius laughs at his daughter's reaction to the house elves, he loves seeing her all flustered and embarrassed. It reminds him of when he found her on his doorstep 16 years ago, all cute and cuddly. He thought for sure he wasn't going to be able to take care of a baby when he found her and was prepared to take her to an orphanage, but when she looked at him with those big grey eyes and smiled, he was gone. He had Madam Pomphrey perform a paternity test just to confirm what Sirius already knew in his heart. And the minute it was confirmed that Cordelia Gemini Black was really his daughter, Sirius made her his heir and made Moony her godfather. So when he was sent to Azkaban for a murder he didn't commit, Remus raised Cordelia. That was the main reason that Remus couldn't take Harry. He had to take care of Cordelia, and no one else wanted a murderer's daughter, not even her own family.

Sirius rubs his chest as he watches his daughter talking to the house elves. Sirius still gets pangs of regret for leaving his little girl when she was a baby. But she has never once held it against him, she was just glad to have him back in her life.

Cordelia looks up from where she talking to the house elf that does the cooking. She sees her father rubbing his chest, getting up she takes his hand away from his chest.

"Dad, don't, I told you before I forgive you. You don't have to torment yourself."

I know I don't, Cord, but sometimes I can't help it. What I did that night was stupid."

"Yes, it was, but it's in the past now. Try and let it go, Okay, Daddy."

"Okay, Sweet Pea." Sirius pulls his daughter into a hug and kisses the top of her head.

He clears his throat, "Okay why don't you all show us to our rooms?"

"And while you do that, I'll get the floo network hooked up and check and see how things are going outside," Ethan says.

The others nod and follow the elves upstairs.

It took the construction wizards two hours to upgrade the entire Black Mansion and put it on the grid with the local electric company. Once they were finished, Remus went outside to pay them then they disapparated away.

Once that was done, He goes back into the house, where everyone is in their rooms settling in. Cordelia is in her room unpacking her things, she reaches into her purse which has been charmed with The Undetectable Extension Charm to pull out her trunk and all of her shopping bags. Using her 12 ¾" length Redwood wand with a Dragon heartstring core she began to put her clothes away in the wardrobe. When she was finished she went outside, setting her new car down, she enlarged it ready for use the next day. She also took out her father's motorcycle and enlarged it.

It was decided that since the new school term started in a few days, Remus and Sirius would go ahead and go to the school to register the kids. They had come to find out that in the Muggle World, Harry and Cordelia were not considered adults until they were 18, but that was fine with the pair, they wanted to enjoy what little time they had left as children anyway. So they went into town and bought their school supplies and prepared for school, they would soon find out how well that potion they had received worked. 


	5. The First Day of School

The days passed quickly and before Harry and Cordelia realized it, it was the first day of school. Cordelia was up early, she showers and changes into her outfit. She feels a little strange not wearing a uniform for school, but she would adjust. When she walks out of her room she sees Harry come out of his.

"Wow, don't you look nice," Harry tells her.

"So do you, do you feel strange not wearing a uniform for school too?" Cordelia asks.

"Yes, I do, but we'll just have to get used to it. Come on let's go down for breakfast." Harry tells his godsister.

The duo head downstairs to the kitchen where the house elf, Fispey is in the middle of making breakfast. Remus looks up from the book he was reading and smiled at Harry and Cordelia.

"My don't the two of you look nice, ready for your first day of Muggle school?"

"No." They both say.

"And why not?"

"I'm afraid this potion isn't going to work and I'm going to be completely lost in these classes," Cordelia tells her godfather, Harry nods in affirmation.

At that point, Sirius stumbles down the stairs, his hair sticking up in all directions. He comes over and kisses his daughter's head and gives Harry a smile.

"You two have nothing to worry about, if Mr. Dawson said that potion will work, it will work. Now, what's for breakfast?"

A platter of eggs, ham, sausage, and pancakes appear on the table along with coffee and pumpkin juice. They all begin to serve themselves and enjoy a nice breakfast together. Once they finish Harry and Cordelia go back upstairs and brush their teeth and grab their bags. When Cordelia comes out of her room she sees Harry adjusting something on his arm under his sleeve, she smirks at him.

"You have your wand with you too?"

"Yes, I'd feel naked without it," Harry tells her.

"So would I do you need me to put a concealment charm on it?" Cordelia asks him.

"No, already done, come on let's get going before we're late."

They head back downstairs and say goodbye to Remus and Sirius. Sirius opens his wallet and hands them a hundred dollars each.

"I don't know how much lunch will so take this."

Remus rolls his eyes, "Padfoot, cafeteria food isn't that expensive, twenty dollars each should be enough."

"If you don't like the food, Fispey can pack you both a lunch tomorrow."

"Okay, Dad."

Suddenly Sirius grabs his daughter in a fierce hug, squeezing the life out of her, "Be good, Baby, and have a good day."

Then he passes her over to Remus who does the same thing, while Sirius hugs Harry.

"Have a good day, Prongslet, and take care of your sister."

"I will. Padfoot."

After getting a hug from Remus, Harry and Cordelia head on out to her new car.

"Ready, Harry?"

"Ready, Cord."

With that, they head out of the gate and make their way towards Forks High School.

When they arrive, Cordelia ends up parking her Dodge Challenger across from a grey Jeep Rubicon. She and Harry sit in the car for a few seconds and take a deep breath.

"Ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

They get out of the car and make their way towards the main office. As they walk they notice that people are staring at them.

"Blimey, you'd think they've never seen new students before," Harry says while Cordelia giggles.

Harry puts his arm around Cordelia's shoulders and they continue to walk towards the office, ignoring all the stares. Once they get there, they see a woman sitting at a computer typing away. Harry clears his throat to get her attention.

"Hello there, can I help you?" Ms. Cope asks.

"Yes, we're new here," Cordelia says.

"Oh you must be Cordelia Black and Harry Potter, welcome to Forks High School. I have your schedule, locker numbers, locker combinations, and schools maps right here. Mr. Black requested that you two have all your classes together, so you two are all set up. Oh and don't forget to have each teacher initial your schedules"

Harry and Cordelia sigh in relief, they had actually been worried that they would be split up at this school. They've been together since they were 11 years old, they were even in the same house in Hogwarts. Which surprised a lot of people, they thought that the daughter of Sirius Black would have ended up in Slytherian. But like her father, she ended up in Gryffindor.

Harry and Cordelia thanked Ms. Cope and took their schedules, they walk out of the office and are immediately met by an Asian boy who is a bit overly friendly with Cordelia.

"You're Harry Potter and Cordelia Black, the new kids. Hi. I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on."

Harry and Cordelia look at each other, Cordelia already wants to hex this guy into oblivion.

"Yeah, we're fine," Harry says

"Hey you guys are from England, how cool is that?" Eric says.

"What gave it away?" Cordelia mumbles, but Eric doesn't hear her.

"So, let me see your schedules and I'll so you where your first class is."

"That really isn't necessary."

"Hey it's no problem," Eric says as he snatches their schedules out of their hands.

"Oh wow you have all your classes together, well your first class is English, with Mr. Berty, I have that class too so come on."

Harry and Cordelia roll their eyes, but follow Eric to their first class. Upon entering, Eric walks up to Mr. Berty and introduces the new students.

"Mr. Berty, this is Cordelia Black and Harry Potter."

Cordelia and Harry smile at the teacher and hand him their schedule. Just then Cordelia feels a little pressure in her mind and immediately knows someone is trying to enter her mind. She instantly raises her Occlumency shield to block whoever that was. By the look on Harry's face, he felt the same thing.

"Okay, why don't you two have a seat by to Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen."

The couple raises their hands, Harry and Cordelia turn around and make their way over towards them, but suddenly Cordelia stops in her tracks. She takes a good look at the boy sitting next to Ms. Swan and her eyes widen. Edward raises an eyebrow at her and gives her a questioning look. Cordelia quickly recovers and follows Harry to their seats. Harry smiles at the couple and introduces himself.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter and this is my godsister, Cordelia Black."

Bella and Edward smile at the two teens, "Hi I'm Edward Cullen and this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan.

"It's nice to meet you both," Harry says.

"Likewise." Bella answers.

Cordelia doesn't say anything, she just smiles and sits down. When the lesson starts she and Harry are worried they weren't going to understand but, the Acclimation Potion worked exactly like it was supposed to. They completely understood everything that was going on in the class and were able to answer a few questions as well.

Once class ended Harry and Cordelia left as quickly as possible in order to avoid Eric. They looked at their schedules, noting that they had math next, in building two. They make their way out of the building and head towards building two. When they get there, they notice three of the most beautiful people sitting in the classroom. One is a dark haired girl with a pixie haircut with amber eyes, the other is a young man with honey blonde hair who looks like he's in pain. And the other is a tall burly man with short black curly hair who looks like he could be a bodybuilder, both boys have the same color eyes as the girl. They remind Cordelia of her uncle Moony's eyes when he's a werewolf, so she has a good idea that these people along with Edward are not ordinary Muggles. But what they are she doesn't know yet.  



	6. The Day Goes On

Emmett was sitting in math class talking with Jasper and Alice when Alice suddenly turned towards the door and smiled. Emmett follows her gaze, his eyes widen and he gasps when he sees the most beautiful girl he has ever seen walk into the class. She was petite, fair skinned, with lustrous black hair that reaches the middle of her back, striking grey eyes, and an air of casual grace. She has high cheekbones and an aristocratic nose, full plump lips, that suddenly Emmett was dying to kiss. She has a tiny waist with wide hips and an ass from hell. His mouth began to fill with venom and all Emmett could do was stare.

She walked into class with a young man and they both walk up to the teacher and hand him their schedule. Emmett observes the boy and girl do not seem to be related, yet it's obvious that he is protective of her. Emmett wonders if he's her boyfriend. A wave of jealousy runs through him at the thought. Jasper looks over at Emmett and smirks.

"Something wrong, brother?"

Emmett glares at Jasper, "Shut up."

Jasper looks over at Alice who has this mischievous look in her eyes, she looks over at Emmett and gives him a smile.

"I know something you don't know."

Emmett narrows his eyes, "Of course you do, what is it?"

"I'll tell you later," Alice says with a giggle.

As Harry and Cordelia make their way towards the back of the class, Harry notices that the big burly guy is staring at his godsister. Narrowing his eyes at him, Harry steers Cordelia to the other side of the classroom as far away from him as possible.

For his part, Emmett is both angered and disappointed that he won't be able to talk to the dark-haired beauty. He glares at Harry and Harry glares back, completely unafraid. Harry's right-hand twitches slightly causing Emmett to become more alert. His instincts are screaming at him that this young man is dangerous, but Emmett doesn't understand why. The boy doesn't look threatening, but apparently, something about him is setting off his instincts.

Cordelia looks between the big guy and Harry a little confused about the exchange, "Is something wrong, Harry?"

Harry looks down at his sister and smiles, "No, Cord, let's take our seats."

They take their seats by the window and class gets underway. Harry and Cordelia listen intently to the lecture and are amazed, yet again, at how well the potion works, they understood everything that was going on. Oh, how Hermione would die to have this knowledge.

As the class continues, Emmett can't help but glance over at the black-haired girl. How he wished he knew her name and that she sat down next to him, but apparently that wasn't going to happen as long as her boyfriend was with her. Emmett's blood boils at the thought of this girl being with someone other than him. On his other side, Jasper chuckles again but sends a wave of calm through Emmett.

Once class ends, Emmett tries to make his way over to the new girl but Harry ushers her out. Emmett glowers at Harry, but Harry doesn't pay any attention to him.

In history class, they found that they shared it with the guy with the honey blonde hair. This time Harry and Cordelia sat closer to him and found out that his name was Jasper Hale. They had a pleasant conversation with him finding out that he had a sister that had graduated the year before. Cordelia informed Jasper that she and Harry were god-siblings. Upon hearing this, Jasper smiled, he couldn't wait to tell Emmett that he was jealous of Cordelia's godbrother. Or maybe he wouldn't, he might just let Emmett suffer a bit longer.

After History was lunch, Harry and Cordelia went to their lockers and put their bags away then just followed the crowd to the cafeteria. They walked into the cafeteria and felt a thousand eyes follow them as they walked by the tables.

"Harry looked around, "I guess these people have nothing better to do than to stare."

"Or have any manners," Cordelia adds loud enough for people to hear, immediately people look away.

Harry and Cordelia make their way to the lunch line and look at the food on display. None of it looks appetizing but they need to eat so they get a few items then pay for their food. They take their trays and head to an empty table, sitting down Harry picks up the hamburger and takes a bite. He grimaces at the taste.

"Merlin, I miss the food at Hogwarts," He tells his godsister.

"Oh, come on, Harry, it can't be that bad."

"Take a bite and you'll see."

Cordelia does then gags a little, "You're right tomorrow we'll have Fispey make us lunch."

Harry laughs at the look on Cordelia's face, she starts to giggle as well after she drinks from her apple juice. At that moment the Cullens along with Bella walk into the cafeteria. Emmett's eyes start searching for the beautiful black-hair girl. He zeros in on her when he hears her laughing, Emmett stops walking towards their table and stares at her. Alice giggles and grabs Emmett by the arm, pulling him towards their table.

"Come on, Big Guy, we don't need you making a fool out of yourself," Alice tells him.

Emmett comes out of his daze and follows Alice, he takes a seat next to Bella and continues to stare at his black-haired beauty.

"Her name is Cordelia Black," Edward tells Emmett.

"Who?"

"Your black-haired beauty," Edward says with a chuckle.

"Oh, Black, you think she's related to Jacob?" Emmett asks.

"I doubt it, her and Harry are from London," Alice tells them.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw it," Alice grins at Emmett, "You know what else I saw?"

"What?" Emmett asks, not once taking his eyes off of Cordelia.

"She's your mate, Emmett," Alice whispers.

Emmett whips his head around to stare at Alice, "MY WHAT?!" Emmett practically yells, causing the entire cafeteria to look at him including Cordelia and Harry.

Both Harry and Cordelia frown at Emmett's outburst, but for two different reasons. Harry frowns because he caught Emmett staring at Cordelia. And Cordelia frowns trying to figure out why he yelled. Cordelia turns back around and sees that Harry is not happy.

"What's the matter, Harry?"

"That big guy was staring at you again."

"So?"

"So I don't like it," Harry tells her.

"Why?" Cordelia asks.

Harry looks up and sees that Emmett is once again staring, "Come on I'll tell you outside."

The pair gets up, throw their uneaten food away, and make their way towards the doors, walking right past the Cullen table. Harry smirks and puts his arm around Cordelia's shoulders as they walk out. Emmett is seething with anger as he watches them walk out.

Jasper laughs at Emmett, and sends him a wave of calm, "You need to calm down Em, they're not dating. He did that to annoy you, Harry is actually her godbrother."

"How do you know that?"

"They told me in history class," Jasper says.

Emmett visibly relaxes, "Thank god."

Everyone at the table laughs at him.


	7. Making Sense of Things

Harry and Cordelia make their way out to the benches outside, it's stopped raining in the morning so the benches were only damp. Taking a seat, he pulls Cordelia down next to him. Harry looks around to see if they're alone and quickly flicks his wrist producing his wand, he casts a Muffliato Charm, then hides his wand again.

"So why does it bother you that the big guy keeps staring at me," Cordelia asks.

"I don't like it because your my sister and it's only our first day and he already seems obsessed with you. There's also seems to be something peculiar about that family."

"You noticed it too," Cordelia asks.

"Yeah, they are not ordinary Muggles. I noticed that we walked into our first class, Edward was staring at us. Then suddenly I felt something try to invade my mind, almost as if it was Legilimency, so I immediately put up my Occlumency shield," Harry explains.

Cordelia nods, "I felt it too, and did the same thing. Honestly, I think it was coming from Edward, he had this frustrated and confused look on his face afterward. But I don't understand if you're suspicious of them, why did you talk to him and Jasper?"

Harry's brow furrows in thought, "I was trying to figure out what they are, and I thought that if we talked to them we could get an idea of what they are. I'm beginning to think they are not human."

"Perhaps we should avoid them until we know what we're up against," Cordelia suggests.

Harry nods, "I think that might be for the best, we'll try to avoid the Cullens as much as possible without making it look obvious. I'm sure in a school this small we won't be able to avoid them completely."

Cordelia nods then flicks her wand so that she could cancel the Muffliato Charm. She puts her wand away and the bell rings signaling the end of lunch.

While Cordelia and Harry were talking outside, Bella and the Cullens were talking about them in the lunch room.

"When did you have a vision of Cordelia being my mate, Alice," Emmett asks.

Alice smiles at her brother, she examines her nails for a moment then answers, "This morning before school."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

Alice giggles, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Is that why you were singing the National Anthem backward in your head," Edward asks.

"Yep."

"Well, she's very pretty, although a bit standoffish, her godbrother seems to be a little bit friendlier than her," Bella observes.

"Though their both a puzzle," Edward says.

"Why is that?" Jasper asks.

"They're both like Bella, I can't read their minds either," Edward informs his family.

"Wow, that's weird, who would have thought there would be three people whose mind you can't read," Emmett tells his brother.

At that point, the bell rings and they head on to their next class. When they get out of the cafeteria, Emmett immediately starts looking around for Cordelia, but she's nowhere to be seen. He finally catches a glimpse of her and Harry at their lockers getting their book bags and heading off to class. Emmett wants to rush off after his mate but he stops himself, he doesn't want to scare the girl on her first day of school. He suddenly feels someone pat his shoulder.

"Good thinking, Em, you really don't want to frighten the girl, you don't want to appear like some sort of stalker," Edward tells his brother as he walks off with Bella in the opposite direction.

"Like you're one to talk," Emmett says just loud enough for Edward to hear. Edward turns around and glares at Emmett who laughs as he walks off to class.

The rest of the afternoon passes by without any more contact with the Cullens. To avoid talking to them, Harry and Cordelia sat as far away from them as possible. And once school was over, they rushed to their car and left, not noticing that the Jeep Rubicon that they had parked next to belonged to Emmett. When they got back to the Black Mansion, Cordelia put her hand in the new transformed lion's mouth and the gate opened. They drove up the lane and parked outside the mansion.

Before they got out of the car, Harry and Cordelia looked at each other, "Should we tell Padfoot and Moony about the Cullens?" Harry asks.

"Not yet, let's figure out what they are first and then tell them," Cordelia suggests.

Harry nods and they get out of the car, as soon as they enter the Mansion, Sirius comes bounding down the stares he sweeps both kids into a hug and kisses Cordelia's head.

"So tell me, tell me how was your first day of Muggle school," Sirius asks as they walk into the living room.

As they walk into the living room, they notice Remus is sitting on the sofa watching the news on their brand new flat screen. When he hears them come in, he turns off the TV and makes himself comfortable so he can hear all about their day.

"It went better than we expected. We actually understood everything that the teachers were talking about, that Acclimation Potion works wonders." Cordelia tells her father as she goes to sit by her Uncle Moony.

"Did you make any friends," Remus asks.

"Not really, there were a few people that tried to talk to us but they were annoying. We did meet this lovely couple, Angela Weber and Ben Cheney. They seem to be alright." Harry tells the two men.

"At least they weren't gawking at us like we were zoo animals." Cordelia mumbles.

"What do you mean, Cord?" Sirius asks.

"What I mean is, apparently nothing ever happens in this town, and a couple of new students is a great source of gossip for the students, probably the whole town."

"But other than that, did you like it?"

Harry and Cordelia look at each other, and shrug, "Yeah," They answer at the same time.

"But Fispey will have to start making us lunch, the food there was absolutely horrendous."

"Yeah, Cord and I haven't eaten anything since breakfast," Harry comments

Remus calls for Fispey and tells her to prepare some tea and sandwiches for Harry and Cordelia. Just enough to hold them over until dinner is ready. Once Harry and Cordelia finished their snacks and told Remus and Sirius more about their day, they went upstairs to their rooms to start on their homework.

Cordelia goes to her room and throws her bookbag on the bed, she goes to her library and goes through her books, She grabs that she got from Flourish and Blotts USA, Magical Creatures of North America. Something had been nagging her all day about the Cullens and she thought for sure the answer would be in this book.

Thumbing through the book, she noticed chapters on the Wampus, the Pukwudgie, The Horned Serpent, and the Thunderbird. Cordelia knew those were also the houses at Ilvermorny, they looked like interesting articles to read, but that would have to wait. She finally came to a chapter that caught her eye and memory, Vampires. Suddenly Cordelia remembered what Ethan had told them, that there were vampires roaming throughout America, but they were different from the ones found in England. Cordelia jumps up and rushes to Harry's room.

She knocks on his door and waits. When he opens the door, she rushes past him and jumps on his bed, "I think I know what the Cullens are."

"Come on in Cord," Harry says as he crosses his arms and looks at her, "Alright what are they?"

"Vampires."

"Vampires?"

"Yes, remember what Ethan said that Vampires roam America, but they're different from the Vampires we're used to? The ones here have their own rules and government. Well, I looked it up in Magical Creatures of North America, it says that the vampires normally found in the United States are pale white and ice cold, they are unnaturally beautiful and give off a sweet scent to draw in their prey. It also said that most vampires have red eyes from feeding on humans, but there are a select few that choose to try to live among human. So, they only drink animal blood. Causing their eyes to change from red to amber."

"And you think the Cullens are the animal drinking kind of Vampires?" Harry asks.

"It would make sense, they all have amber eyes, Like Moony. Actually, that is what made me suspicious of them in the first place, the amber eyes."

Harry nods, "It makes sense, so what should we do?"

"The books says that some of the Vampires have gifts, I bet one of the Cullens has the gift of mind reading, and I'm sure it's Edward. You and I both felt someone try to invade our minds and he was the only Cullen in the room at the time. That being the case, we need to be on guard and continue to avoid them." Cordelia points out.

"I think your right, we don't need any more trouble."

Just then Remus calls up that its time for dinner, Harry and Cordelia put their books away and make their way downstairs, they decided that they weren't going to tell Sirius or Remus about the Cullens just yet if something happened then they would.


End file.
